


下擒上答Chapter34

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter34

　　掌心被强行塞进一块烫铁，顾渊下意识缩了缩手，在接到池虞慑人目光后，不避斧钺地伸手一抓。  
　　“呃——”  
　　池虞吃痛地闷哼一声，吓得顾渊立时松了手。  
　　“你当在挤牛奶？下手没个轻重。”  
　　顾渊本就高度紧张，现在更是乱了方寸：“对不起，我、我不会这个……对不起……”  
　　“上次不是教了你吗？这么快就忘了？”  
　　一听池虞提起那次所谓的教学课，顾渊瞬间白了脸，一双黑瞳织满惊惧。  
　　未出口的恶言损语当即咽回肚里，自然，池虞不会认为自己失言，但受惊过度的爱宠还是要哄一哄的。  
　　“忘了就忘了吧，我亲自教你。”  
　　说着，池虞不吝赐教做起了老师，手把手地教导顾渊如何做一个称职的床伴。  
　　“首先，你要想象此时自己身在赌桌上……”  
　　“……”顾渊屏气凝神。  
　　“然后，握着一个骰盅，你要做的，就是尽力使骰子立直垒高…”  
　　“……”顾渊面红耳赤。  
　　“注意了，你不能让骰盅落地，所以要抓得紧紧的，但又不能太用力，否则会把骰子甩出来……”  
　　边说，池虞遒劲有力的手掌边裹上顾渊的手，壁虎贴墙般握紧了自己膨胀的欲根。  
　　“……”顾渊无地自容。  
　　“接着，你转动手腕，上下摆晃，先缓后快，由外至内……”  
　　池虞嘴里沙哑说着，手上亦不松懈，如一名醉心博彩的赌徒，正着迷地研究着赌术。  
　　可气的是，纵使淫亵秽渎至极，他仍是矜傲不可方物的，连舒爽的慨叹都磁性好听。  
　　手里的阴茎越发地硬，仿佛那一柱不是海绵体，而是骨头；并且跟百年老树似的，筋脉凸起，粗壮异常，顾渊五指俱张，也只能勉强合围一圈。  
　　他按照池虞说的，左搓搓右摸摸，上推推下撸撸，从头至尾红霞飞满天，眼神定死一处，全机械式地动着。  
　　“做得很好，小渊。”池虞舔舔干枯的嘴唇，带有激励性质地亲了口顾渊，茶棕色丹凤眼里，迸出饿狼般凌厉的光芒。  
　　顾渊只能不断祈祷，池虞能快些尽兴，快些放过他这个无辜病人。  
　　活了这二十八年，顾渊第一次知道，原来性事上有那么多技巧和花样，而白日里看起来再高贵冷漠的男人，精虫上脑时一样放浪形骸，唯靠下半身思考。  
　　呸！就是个衣冠禽兽！高贵个屁！  
　　顾渊赶紧驱逐脑中对池虞的褒奖，注意力便又回到胸口前的巨物上。  
　　“在想什么呢？”  
　　发现了顾渊的出神，池虞很是不满，疾言厉色道。  
　　“呃，我，我在想，你……你怎么这么久……”  
　　顾渊一慌，就把真实想法说了出来。  
　　岂料池虞竟夜郎自大起来，一双眸子熠熠生辉：“你也不必自卑，你样样皆不如我，这方面自然不例外，无可厚非的。”  
　　“？？？”  
　　顾渊露出见鬼了一样的表情。  
　　这个男人的脑回路是倒着长的吗？是被屎壳郎推粪球养大的吗？  
　　非人哉，非人哉。  
　　腹诽完，还是得乖乖听话，抓紧把手头的烂摊子搪塞过去才行。  
　　“嗯……再快些。”  
　　池虞似乎没发觉顾渊的敷衍了事，眼神变得迷离缥缈，喘息一声比一声重，前额渗出的汗珠因呼吸剧烈起伏而微微颤栗。  
　　“……这样……可以吗？”  
　　遵循命令地加快了撸动的速度，顾渊不安地问身上的年轻男人。  
　　“可以……保持这个速度和频率，继续……”  
　　下半身舒服得超乎预料，池虞不禁眯起眼，恍若正在策马奔腾。顾渊只稍稍动一下，他便像在马蹄上装了加速器，义无反顾地冲向悬崖峭壁，纵然他知道最后浑然粉身碎骨，也愿意为了那须臾的极限快感罔顾性命。  
　　顾渊真地更加卖力了，不为别的，就为了池虞早一分发泄完，他这个人肉飞机杯也能早六十秒下班。  
　　嗯，就当在……在洗象拔蚌吧！  
　　回忆起在菜市场见过的那种海鲜，虽然长度差了点，但直径还是跟池虞的有一拼的，权且用它替代脑海里的污浊物象吧。  
　　这么想着，手里硬梆梆的阳具好像不那么恶心了。  
　　顾渊不停做着自己的心理工作，同时千盼万盼池虞能赶快挥毫吐墨。  
　　同样是男人，他虽没有这个恶魔荒淫无度，但起码的常识还是有的。比如，什么时候该高潮了——  
　　可惜，迟了那么几秒钟。  
　　于是，在顾渊迟钝地发现池虞濒临爆发之前，那一管乳白色液体就射到了他脸上，几滴还冲进了鼻子里。  
　　“……”  
　　顾渊悲戚望天，像是跟巨人搏斗了一场，本就体力不支，经历了这遭，就更虚脱得不成样子。  
　　池虞倒是容光焕发，还饶有兴致地想要再来一次。  
　　作为回应，顾渊直接白眼一翻，晕死过去了。  
　　***  
　　病床上的时间总是好混得很，晨昏定省，应名点卯，日升到西沉也不过眨眼的工夫。  
　　至于治疗以外的娱乐活动，只有打游戏机、看电视剧、读书睡觉这几项，手机电脑这种即时通讯工具什么的，池虞压根不会让他碰得到。  
　　想到这儿顾渊就郁闷，自打上回让池虞尝了点甜头，这个魔鬼就隔三差五来骚扰他，上瘾了一般。  
　　这下可好，伤痛之人不仅得不到好生休息，还得负伤抚慰强健之人，真可谓人间惨剧。  
　　不过也幸亏如此，当池虞狐疑他恢复得这么慢的原因时，他便义愤填膺地控诉被无节制滥用的犯罪情节就是了。  
　　吐药这件事顾渊一直隐蔽得很好，从不曾露出破绽，按理说计划也该奏效了，可却没什么动静。  
　　直到前天从池虞与Lee的对话里，听到Lee提出转院的建议，他才稍稍心安，也隐隐激动起来。  
　　卧床的日子虽乏味，倒也清静，除去池虞和Lee、杨懿的不定期造访，他这里算得上门可罗雀。  
　　诶？好像有些天没见到Tammy了，倒是一个哑老伯经常随侍左右。  
　　顾渊忽然意识到这件事，左思右想，只当是杨懿把她调去了别的地方。  
　　叹一口气，他委实觉得惋惜，那样好的甜笑，怕是很难看得到了。  
　　正想着，门口传来叩门声。  
　　“进来吧。”顾渊靠在床头，头也不回道。  
　　这个时候，又敲了门，不会是池虞，大概是杨懿或者其他佣人吧。  
　　“不请自来，莫见怪。”一个身段轻巧的男人悠步走来，毫不见外地坐上了床边软凳。


End file.
